Death And Rebirth Of A God
by Renjiyamato
Summary: Naruto dies at the hands of Madara Uchiha, And is reborn in  new world as Tsunades son. Watch as he grows up with Minato and Kushina  Rinnegan Naruto NarutoXHarem  Kushina,Mikoto,Tsume,Nami Hinata,s mother  Fem Kyuubi  Lemons later
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto inany shape or form

Death And Rebirth Of A Hero: Chapter 1: Death And The Death God

In the middle of a war torn battle field stood two men, One had short cut spiky black hair, His face wrinkled with age,He wears a black long-sleeve top that also covers his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark blueish/black pants along with the standard Akatsuki shoes and white stirrups. On his waist, he wears a thick black belt with armour-like metal plates attached to it,Two distinctly different eyes glaring at his was none other then the legendary ninja Madara Uchiha founder of the Uchiha clan and co-founder of Konohagakure.

His rival was a tall man about 6'3 with spiky golden blond hair falling to his shoulder twin bangs framing a lean almost too handsome face, three whisker like marks on each tanned cheek, sharp beautiful blue eyes, He wore a black high collared short-sleeve cape with red and gold flames licking the ragged bottom tied at the chest with a golden chain with the kanji for Rokudaime Hokage on the back under that he wears a black ANBU chest plate worked with golden seals and a long-sleeved tight muscle shirt,A pair of black pants wih a kunai holster strapped to his right thigh and black fingerless gloves along with black standard black ninja sandals, and a black and gold katana sheathed Horizontally on his lower back. This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the Rokudaime Hokage the youngest ever hokage at the the young age of 19,Konohagakure's Genso akuma (Elemental Demon), Jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, Grand commander of the joint army.

Naruto stood there staring at the man who took everything from him. His father and mother His wife's,His friends,His home. He clenched his fist's 'I will kill him if it's the last thing I do'he thought to him self

"Give up boy. It over, Come with me" Madara said with the Uchiha smirk on his withered face.

"Never. I will kill you Madara-tame".Naruto replied with a small smile playing on his lips"Just like I killed Sasuke".

Madara chuckled " Yes. That was a blow too my plans I'll admit. But once I have the Kyubbi in my grasp I'll be the ultimate being. Truely immortal". Madara laughed his sharingan spinning wildly.

Naruto closed his eyes " Are we just going too stand here and talk or are we going too finish this?". Naruto asked, Naruto opened up his eyes too show that they had changed too a bluish purple with five gold rings and a gold spot for a pupil( The Rinnegan is like the Mangekyou Sharingan in my fic it look's different for every useer). The Rinnegan.

Madara gasped "The-the Rinnegan b-b-but how." Madara Whispered, Wide eyed.

Naruto burst out into a bitter laugh " I got these eyes the same day as a killed Sasuke." Naruto said quietly "The day I lost the most Important people in my life."

...Fashback...

1 Year ago: outskirts of Fire country

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was standing in a field of uncountable number of dead Zetsu clones and littered with his tri-pronged kunai.

"Namikaze-sama!" Naruto turned around to face a beaten and haggard looking ANBU

"Yes?" Naruto asked a tinge of dread making it way up his spine

"The-the m-main c-amp sir it b-been a-attacked." The ANBU Shakily said. He took a deep breath and continued " They attacked at dawn. this and a lot of the other battle where nothing but a diversion.".

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted 'Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Temari-chan, hokage baa-chan. Please be okay' Naruto thought Desperately.

"Shikamaru! I'm leaving you in charge. I'll flash on ahead."

Shikamaru Nara a man of average height wearing a green flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles. He also has a tanto strapped to his lower back. His black hair drawn in to a tight spiky ponytail at the top of his head in the shape of a pineapple. A man who is considered one of the best military stragetist of his generation matching his father.

"Troublesome" he said devoid of his usual lazy attitude " I should have seen this coming".he barreted himself

Naruto shaked his head "Even you can't see everything coming shika. So don't blame yourself. I just hope we will not lose too many people in this attack."

"Me too" Shikamaru Muttered "Now go. They need you" He said more firmly.

Naruto gave Shikamaru a nod then activated the Hiraishin seal locaited in the main konoha camp. vanashing in a golden flash.

What he arraived too see was a lot worse the he had expected the camp was liiterd with the bodies of clones and ninja alike. But the thing that caught his attention was the black flames that where burning the tents too ash. ther was only one jutsu that could produce that. "Amaterasu" he whisperd too himself, And there where only two people who could use that peticuler jutsu. And he doubted that Madara would attack the camp himself wiche left'Sasuke. I should have killed you years a go you. It would have saved so many lives. I want make the same mistake again' He thought bitterly.

suddenly the center of the camp exploded. when naruto reached there the sight that welcomed him was heartbreaking lying on the ground was the bodies of the four people he loved more then anything and standing over them was the man he once so as the brother he never had. Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto dropped too his knees he could feel the tears casceding down his face. His eyes where burning"

"H-HINATA-CHAN!". Hinanta was a Beautiful,voluptuous women with perfect curves and D-cup long ass length dark blue hair was cut in a hime style with two long bangs framing her Beautiful fair face and lavender tinted white eyes, she wore the standard Konohagakure was Naruto's first wife. She was coverd in blood. she wasn't breathing

"I-I-INO-CHAN!".Ino was a slender pale blond hired women who's hair was pulled in to a long ponyail that reached her lower back with a long bang obscuring her left eye from view, Her Beautiful green eyes that where once sharp and full of life were now dull and lifeless. so wore the stanard uniform of Konohagakure,Naruto's Second wife

"T-TEMARI-CHAN." Temari was a tall voluptuous women with breast and cerves too rival Tsunade, Her short pale blond hair was pulled in to four ponytails at the back of her head, Her eyes where a rare shade of dark forest green,She wore the standard uniform of Suna

"B-BAA-C-CHAN" Tsuande was a Beautiful, voluptuous woman who was a lot older then she looked by use of a genjutsu,She wears a grass-green robe with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with high heels and polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick,Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her was like a mother too him

Sasuke started laughing " What's the matter dobe?. Crying over them?. you are weak, Just like them!"

Naruto gleared at Sasuke. He wore a black long sleeve shirt open halfway down his cheat with the uchiha clan symbole on the back, dark blue ninja pants and sandales with a nodachi held on his back by a thick black rope, his spiky black hair look a bit like a duck butt with two bangs framing his face,His eyes where read and black, A black background wih a red atom-like pattern with a shuriken within it, His eternal Mangekyō Sharingan

Sasuke recoiled at the sight of naruto's eyes, They where a bluish purple wih five golden rings and a golden spot like pupil that looked a lot like Madara's Rinnegan.

W-What's happend too your eyes dope" Sasuke asked. Naruto didn't say anything he just stared at Sasuke " Answer me dope!" He shouted

Shut up" Naruo replied quietly "Just shut up tame" his voice picking up in volume "I'll kill you!".

Naruto held up his hand. "HIJUTSU:SEN KUNAI NO TENOHIRA(HIDDEN JUTSU:PALM OF A THOUSAND KUNAI).

AN:Had Too repost this. Full chapter should be out by next week


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Now that the short war arc is over the story will pick up speed and the chapters will get longer

"Enton: Kagutsuchi" Sasuke shouted quickly, A wall of spiky black flames manifested itself ahead of Sasuke, Burning any tri- pronged kunai that hit it to ash, As many more passed by him, imbedding themself's in anything solid.

The black wall faded away to show Sasuke holding his bleeding left eye.

Naruto Flashed to the nearest kunai to Sasuke's left side making use of his momentary blindness to kick him and sending him flying, before he could get far Naruto flashed below him and sent him flying up. He tossed a tri- pronged kunai up faster than Sasuke was ascending, Then flashed.

"Rasengan" Naruto planted the spiralling blue ball into Sasuke's gut from above, Sending him plummeting to the ground below

When the he reached the ground it was not Sasuke but a log that awaited Naruto. When he looked around he noticed that everything was sharper, Brighter, He could count the number of leaf's on a nearby tree with ease, He could feel the life energy of nearby animals and plants, It like he was in sage mode but he could not feel any natural chakra flowing through his chakra coils, Or the added strength and speed that came with it.

Naruto could feel a large amount of chakra building up behind him, It had the feel of lightning chakra.

Naruto easily sidestepped, as Sasuke who had a Chidori in his hand went flying past him,The blue lightning in his right palm dispersing itself

" Your too slow to keep up with me Sasuke- tame ". Naruto stated his right hand resting on his hip." And I can feel you coming from a mile away ". Continued Naruto.

With a snarl Sasuke lurched forward, striking at Naruto's head, only for Naruto to move to the side, slamming his right fist into his former best friend's gut. The raven haired man doubled over in pain before Naruto brought his arm up, bringing it down and delivering an elbow to the Uchiha's spine. The red eyed man dropped to the ground in pain, Naruto planted his foot in to the winded man's gut sending him flying into a nearby tree,.

Getting up on shaking legs, Sasuke touched a seal on his right forearm, The well known sword kusanagi appearing into his hands,

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana" The Kusangai burst into pale blue lightning.

Launching himself towards Naruto, Sasuke brings the Kusanagi above his head ready cut him in half

Thinking quickly Naruto channels wind chakra to his hands and grabs the blade mid-swing almost smiling at the wide eyed look on Sasuke's face "Wind trumps lightning, Tame". Punching him in the face, Naruto jumps back a bit and unsheathes his katana.

"How do you like my sword? " Naruto asks "beautiful isn't she? I call her Fūjin no migite( Fang of the wind god)" The blade was a gleaming silver fading into midnight black near the hilt, The hilt and grip where a greenish gold, wrapped in a too long black cloth(like Zengatsu only black).

"Hien" The Fūjin no migite was suddenly coated in blue green wind chakra, lurching foreword Naruto clashed with Sasuke.

They exchanged blows in a dance of steel on steel, Gusts and sparks flying in all directions, Naruto's skill and speed vs Sasuke's grace and perception. Blocking a slash from his right Naruto quickly counter's with a upward cut which was promptly deflected, flipping back from the return strike Naruto comes back with a overhead slash that was blocked, Seeing a opening Naruto kicked him in his open midriff , Sending him skidding across the ground leaving 2 long trenches in the ground.

Forming a one-handed ram seal Naruto collected a large amount of chakra in his blade "Kuresento kyōfū surasshu(Crescent gale slash)" A giant crescent wave of green wind went speeding out of the tip the blade, Sasuke brought up the Kusanagi to block, One hand on the hilt and one on the flat side of the blade but he was blown away by the blade of wind, The Kusanagi went flying out of his grasp.

Sasuke got up on one knee, Panting," W-w-why. Why, Are you always stronger than me, I 'm a Uchiha!" Sasuke screamed between breathes, Hands griping the dirt.

Naruto started to walk towards him "Because I fight to protect my loved ones and for peace. You fight for revenge and to prove yourself the strongest." Naruto replied , Coming to a stop a few feet away from him.

A evil smirk found it way on to Sasukes face as he point towards the bodies of Hinata, Ino, Temari and Tsunade "You couldn't protect them could you?" Sasuke asked with a sneer,Standing up, He started to laugh" Come kill me and have your vengeance!" He finished his arms spread wide.

Naruto's face went through a host of different emotions , Sadness, Rage, Pity, and determination " I will kill you tame" Naruto said walking towards him with his sword resting on his shoulder " But not for revenge, But because there will be one less monster in this world when I do"

The uchiha's head quickly snapped up "**Amaterasu****" **_naruto was quickly trapped in a circle of _inextinguishable black flames,Acting on instinct Naruto held up his hands.

Naruto was quickly protected in a invisible shell that was absorbing the black flames _'This looks a lot like the ninjutsu absorbing thing that Nagato' s _Preta path did ' Naruto thaught shocked , "It can't be?" He asked himself , Bringing the sword up to his eyes ,so Naruto could see the wide blue purple golden ringed eyes in his reflection on the blade.

'That's why my eyes where burning, why I can see clearer then before' It clicked in his head "The Rinnegan" he spoke quietly but Sasuke heard it and asked" B-but H-how d-did you?".

Naruto scratched his whisker marks ,Thinking. "The pain, The pain of loss it has to be that" he mused out loud. Setting his sight back on his ex-best friend, he started to form a rasengan to finish him off.

Seeing this Sasuke got up on to his feet, be it rather slowly, shutting his eyes he took a deep breath before he opens his eyes and muttering "Susanoo".

A blue and black, Demonic looking skeleton with a shield in it right hand and a black orb in it left started to form around Sasuke, muscle mass stated to form on the figure,quickly followed by plate like armor that was covered in black flames and a beak looking mouth , The orb in it left hand transformed in to a bow, The finished figure gave of a cold and hate filled chakra.

Sasuke quickly fired a barrage of black flame tipped arrows towards Naruto, He jumped to the side in order to avoid them, but wasn't quick enough he was clipped in his ribs "Dame there fast" he mumbled while clutching his bleeding left rib ' I'll need to use the Hiraishin to avoid them, good thing this area is already covered with the tagged kunai, But I'll never get close with him swinging that bow and shield around I need to slow him down somehow,' he quickly flashed to avoid the next barrage of arrows.

"Errrrrrrg. Stay still dope" sasuke growled out irritated while firing another barrage of arrows.

" Yeah like that's going to happen tame" Naruto replied flashing to dodge the latest barrage of black arrows.' Dame it I can't keep this up I need to take that bow out of commission now,.

Naruto tossed six lightning covered shuriken at the demonic figure and did some hand signs quicker than even sasuke could see even with the sharingan " Raiton:Taju kage shuriken jutsu " six became two hundred lightning covered shuriken, The demonic figure brought up the shield, The hail of shuriken bounced harmlessly off the shield.

Sasuke gave a manic laugh" Is that the best you got Naruto?"

'Dame it how can i stop him from shooting off those arrows, Think, Think' Naruto thaught "I have it, Yes that should work".

Naruto made the cross seal with his fingers "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu " the area was quickly swamped with Naruto's shadow clones , A group of them quickly took a ring position around Sasuke, they all shouted "Chakura ketsugō chēn" Chakra binding chains suddenly burst out of the clone arms wraping all around the demonic figure, Binding it arms to it torso " you better hurry boss we won't be able to hold it for long"..

" Dame it let me go " Sasuke demanded " Let me go now!".

"Right let finish this" all the remaining clones paired of and started to form ultra rasengans " Chōōdama Rasen Tarengan" all 50 ultra-rasengans proved too much for the Susanoo, It broke showing Sasuke on his knees holding his bleeding right eye.

"Fūton: Rasenshuriken" the real Naruto in sage mode suddenly tossed the blue spinning shuriken towards Sasuke. When it hit the shuriken expanded and turned in to a giant blue dome of chakra.

The Uchiha screamed as the microscopic wind blades cut all the chakra vessels in his body.

Naruto fell to his knees from using too much chakra, falling out of sage mode his eyes returning there normal sharp, Deep blue.

Getting back on his feet , Naruto slowly limps his way towards Sasuke's unmoving corpse.

Naruto looked in to Sasuke's dull , Lifeless black eye for a few seconds before looking around to see that almost everything in the camp had either been burnt to ash or been shredded.

"Naruto" someone shouted, When Naruto turned to see Shikamaru and the rest of his team entering what remained of the camp.

"What happened here Naruto" Shikamaru asked when he reached Naruto .He pointed to Sasuke's corpse" He happened. Burn him " Naruto tells him as he walk's towards his wife's body's.

Flashback...End

The joint army lost more than just the hokage during that multi-pronged attack, It also lost three of its strongest members. The kazekage the raikage and Killer Bee, It was little over a week later that Naruto was elected the next hokage and grand commander of the joint army.

After the success of first attack Madara got over confident in his zetsu army, giving Naruto the opening he needed to launch a counter strike at the heart of Madara's clone factory and rescue Yamato, limiting the amount of clones that he could pump out, They also killed Kabuto meaning that he couldn't bring back anyone using the Edo Tensei.

The battle raged for a year, Before Madara decided to launch a all out attack on the joint army. Naruto had no choice but to amass what was left of the joint force and meet him in a head to head battle, outside fire country near the valley of the end.

The battle raged for days never side getting the upper hand till Madara made himself the Jinchūriki of 8 of 9 tailed beasts, And losing control, Laying waste to the battlefield and anything in its path be it clone or ninja.

Naruto managed to retreat and regroup his forces quickly avoiding heavy losses, The Zetsu clone army wasn't as lucky with Madara not in control they had to follow there last given order which was to push forward right in to the out of control Madara.

When he got to close to a populated, Naruto was forced to try and calm him, Having a Year to train with the Rinnegan, And all the element and the sub element, Naruto found that he could use his chakra with his chakra binding chains to calm down the tailed beasts.

When Naruto meet him he managed to calm him down only for Madara to try and escape but with his entire force in a state of confusion and his almost depleted chakra reserves he couldn't get far

And two days later Naruto found him, Waiting to end this war in one swift battle ,Little did he know it was just the beginning , For Naruto Senju .

" So Sasuke served me well even in death" Madara gave a small ironic laugh "If it wasn't for him,And you . I'd still be mindless beast destroying what I mean to rule over, Once I have captured and extracted the Kyuubi that is.

"You ar a fool Madara, You couldn't even control the 8 you already have, How ar eyou planning on contoling the power of the ten-tails ?" Naruto asked in a cool smooth voice, He was trying to formulate a plan and keeping Madara talking. 'I can't let him touch me or he will use the Jikūkan Idō to suck me into one of his time and space vortex, But if what my father found out was true then the moment he attacks is the only moment he will be open, there must be some kind of time limiter on how long he can stay inconstant form of intangibility '.

"True, I couldn't it before, But now I have found something even better then the sharingan and senju chakra to control the ten-tails.

" Oh and what would that be?"Naruto asked only half listening. ' I could use the hiraishin but he probably already found a way around that, after the ass kicking that father gave him during my birth who could blame him. Dame it I'll have to make up a plan on the fly.

"You my dear boy, And your eyes. Could feel the you calming the beast , It felt almost like a bother soothing his little brothers and sisters, I didn't know what you did at first, but seeing your eyes I know it has something to do with them" Madara stated his age lined face stoic " .

That go Naruto's attention "M-me what do you mean me? ,I would sooner destroy my body then help you. 'I'll have to use the Rinnegan, I have no choice , He cannot be aloud to complete the moon-eye plan or refuse the ten-tails ,even if I must use that seal'

Madara laughed "You don't have a choice in it child" he spat out with a sneer, His sharingan and rinnegan glowing slightly, he crossed his arms "I'll just take your eyes and whatever chakra you have left from your cold, Lifeless, Dead body, You brat". Before Naruto could say anything Madara was sucked in to a vortex

Madara grabbed naruto' shoulder ,He could feel himself being pulled in to the vortex ,Naruto quickly tossed a hiraishin tagged kunai in to the ground nearby and flashed to its location" Kami that was close, I know he was fast but this is inhuman" he mumbled to himself.

Seeing Madara reform in front of him naruto quickly jumps back and put stretches his arms infront of himself and fired a overpowerd "Shinra tensai" just as Madara was becoming solid ,Sending him and most of the solid ground between them with flying. Making use of the dust cloud he makes a batch of seal-less shadow clones and sends them all raceing from the battlefield all in different directions .

Suddenly Naruto was dodging a hail of kunai and shuriken that where storming out of the large dust cloud, Naruto quickly unsheathes his katana ad deflects the barrage, He fire a few crescent gale slash's into the dust cloud, He feels a chakra reforming behind him, he turn and slashes behind him just to go right through Madara, Madara then grabs his arm and starts to suck him into his vortex, Naruto yet again throws a tagged kunai and flashes to it location.

Naruto shifted in to a taijutsu stance and put's away his sword and closes his eyes and waits and feels, Suddenly he swings his chakra powered right fist, Hitting Madara in his withered cheek, sending him flying across the dirt floor , Madara stood up rubbing his now red cheek.

"You got me good boy no one but the first hokage has ever hit me so haaaaaaaaaaarg!" Madara was cut of mid speech by a full powered rasengan in the gut, Naruto stood with his right hand o his hip, cape ad hair blowing in the breeze " you really need to stop talking about him old man, or ill starting thinking that you miss him" naruto told him with a smirk

Madara got up on unsteady legs " you cocky child " he suddenly disappeared in a vortex and appeared where Naruto used to be only to be meet by a spiralling blue ball to the lower back.

Madara was on his knees vomiting up blood,Standing up he looked at and looking towards naruto who was standing there with a hand on his hip and a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth

"How" he asked "How are you doing this" before his eyes widen In horror" Tagged, You tagged me. But how i checked for one after you hit me".

Naruto smiled " For someone so old your really stupid, attached the seal on to the Jinchūriki seal on your stomach, and the only way to be rid of it is to open the seal and free the tailed beasts,And that will kill you.

Madara's eyes where wide, full of horror and dread, Naruto flashed behind him and stabbed through the heart with his katana, Madara's eyes glazed over in madness.

He started to laughing madly" hahahahahahahahah over a hundred year of planning for what, To be stopped by a kid still in his teens hahahahahah!" He turned his head to look at Naruto" Don't think you have won. If i die you coming with me and most of elemental nations hahahahahahahaha" He rippe""d open his coat and shirt to show a complex seal on his stomach, he suddenly stabbed his hand i to the seal and shouting "Sealing arts: Great beast kamikaze chakra bomb".

Naruto could feel the amount of chakra building up it, 'Madara was right if this explodes it will take a good chunk of elemental nations with it, It's time to use that seal.'Naruto mentally sent out the orders to the shadow clones he sent out in the middle of the battle to prep the seal,

"this is just the end for you and me Madara quickly going through hand seals naruto smacking both palms to the floor " Sealing art: twenty point space and time encampment dome" twenty large beams of gold blue chakra went shooting up into the sky, Before enlarging and coming together to form a massive dome overhead just in time before the chakra build up exploded in multi colour, before everything went dark.


	3. AN

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

renjiyamato 


End file.
